fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Conatus/Brutus
Brutus is a DLC character in Conatus and was created by Shadow Inferno. It is the 18th Character and the 8th DLC Character. Background Brutus is a recent visitor of the Grimnore, he had long been tempted by its allure after his life took a turn for the worse after his wrestling career ended abruptly. Brutus was one of the greatest Masked Luchadore Fighters on his home planet however after a humiliating defeat at the hands of his arch-nemesis' son he lost many of his sponsors and gradually began to procure into illegal activities all the while being tormented by the mystical Grimnore. Eventually, fed up with his dreary and pitiful life Brutus left his home planet, stating that he was going to find himself a new flame, heading to Grimnore he landed and quickly found that its captivating desolate lands housed many creatures of many strengths allowing him to push himself further than before. He also seems to quite enjoy (or at least trying to) pummel other individuals in the Grimnore. Appearance Appearing as a large, overweight teddy bear, Brutus is fairly plain when it comes to details, he has two stubby ears and his almost always grinning face reveals a set of razor sharp teeth within. He wears standard Luchadore attire including his Bearfist Belt and Pants of Legendary Stripes. He can wear four different masks although overall they feature a single colour with white and black highlights with the patterns changing to reflect the animal of that mask. Personality Brutus is a very jolly individual in the Grimnore, seemingly finding endless bliss in the constant fighting he has with other competitors, even when he's killed he'll say things like "HA HA! Good Fight" or "I'm defeated, but I'll be back next Episode". Brutus is rather thick-headed and generally tries to solve problems with his fists rather than his brain, that's not to say he is an idiot however as his ability to read the patterns of another's movement and counter them is clearly extremely advanced as he can often gauge the fighting style of another and counter it within seconds. Gameplay Gameplay-wise Brutus is a bit hard to gauge, although generally he can be regarded as a tank due to his high health. His other stats will change according to the mask he has donned. He is generally better in close range than long distance but is an excellent scavenger as well meaning that he may find more than normal from a pile of treasures or food from a source. Brutus also has the option to solve puzzles using his Vigor, while this may seem overpowered it is countered by Brutus only gaining back 1/4 of his Vigor from Food than normal making it very difficult to keep Brutus' Vigor up. Stats Equipment Traits Skills Alts Trivia *If two Brutus meet and have different masks on they will be incapable of recognizing one another and will refer to each other as "well-seasoned fighters", if they are wearing the same mask however then each Brutus will accuse the other of being an evil doppleganger, usually by the name Durst, apparently this was Brutus' Arch-Nemesis back when he was a professional *By removing his mask through hacking it can be found that Brutus actually has an almost button-like nose beneath his mask **There is also a tag on the back of his masks which when read has this "Property of: BRUTUS, please return to 115 Salvanach Rd, Arrim" this is likely where Brutus was living prior to coming to the Grimnore Category:Characters Category:Conatus Category:Males Category:Teddy Bears Category:Playable Characters Category:Subpages